


living out of time

by xerampelinae



Series: pull the blackout curtains down [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerampelinae/pseuds/xerampelinae
Summary: “Shiro,” Keith says blandly, “Lance was just wondering if we used the desert shack for sexcapades. What are your thoughts?”





	living out of time

The Castle of Lions is enjoying a rare moment between missions and active battle when a strangled noise splits through the quiet. “Oh my god,” shrieks Lance. “Did we stay over at your sex cabin?”

Keith blinks at him over a cup of space coffee, whatever that technically is. He can wake up quickly--rising from the heart of a sleep cycle to pilot, fight, and even form Voltron has not been an issue for Keith--but occasionally when no issues are present, his body takes the initiative to start the day cycle slowly. Lance’s shrieking does not activate urgent alertness without a minimum of two additional independent factors. They know this because they are scientists.

“Lance,” Hunk says cautiously, “buddy, what are you talking about?”

“That night in the desert, after we rescued Shiro,” Lance says, pointing distractingly and wildly about. Keith calmly takes a sip of space coffee. “Did you take us to your love shack? Tell us the truth, Keith.”

Hunk stammers and Pidge holds her breath. Lance pants. Finally, Keith looks up. His eyes have more clarity than they usually do in this circumstance, and a particularly cat-like smile settles onto his mouth. It’s infuriating, Lance thinks, it’s a taunt. Then Keith walks out of the room.

“That was not an answer,” Lance bemoans and collapses against the table.

“Or maybe it _was_ one,” Hunk says.

Pidge pats Lance’s shoulder. “What would you even do with that information?”

“Destroy it,” Lance moans, words muffled by whatever finish space tables have.

-

Lance is working up to definitive answers. He’s got Keith at the dinner table with the meal--as pumpkin spice and clove-like as it is bright pink, ergo _very_ \--held hostage and no open route of escape.

“Tell me the truth,” Lance demands. “Did we legitimately overnight in your illicit lust domicile?”

The door opens and Shiro enters. Lance freezes. Keith neatly removes his meal of pink cubes from Lance’s unresisting fingers.

“Shiro,” Keith says blandly, “Lance was just wondering if we used the desert shack for sexcapades. What are your thoughts?”

A high, nervous noise escapes from Lance.

Shiro hums and catches Lance’s eye dead on. Lance tries to suppress or otherwise conceal a prey animal response he had not previously known himself to possess. Shiro’s face is placid but there is something too-knowing about his eyes. Lance considers desperately whether Shiro has been replaced by an evil doppelganger and/or multiverse counterpart and/or clone because he sees some deep glimmer of true evil--the void is looking at him and he can’t stop looking back. 

“You didn’t happen to touch the hover bike?” Shiro asks innocently.

“The,” Lance repeats numbly, “hover bike. The hover bike we all rode in the desert rescuing you?”

“That would be the one,” Keith says. Shiro nods.

Lance squawks and flees.

-

“I can’t keep doing this,” Lance gasps dramatically. “Pidge, Hunk, I leave it to you to uncover this truth. Tell Blue I love her.”

Hunk frets, fluttering nervously around Lance where he lies across the couch. Pidge levels an unimpressed look at him. “I don’t know why this is so important to you.”

“I don’t know,” Lance admits, an unexpected thread of honesty, “but it’s keeping me from sleeping.”

To be fair, Pidge thinks, it looks like a true statement. Hunk finally wraps his arms around the limp figure that is Lance and tucks him into a very gently embrace. It’s a very comforting sort of embrace, most of the Paladins would says. “It’ll be okay, buddy. Just--try not to think about it so much.”

Pidge shakes her head silently and retreats. Her presence is not needed.

-

“So,” Pidge asks. “Ever going to tell them the truth?”

Keith and Shiro look at each other. “Nah,” they say, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy's "Bishops Knife Trick".  
> This one is a little less about serious matters and a lot more author forgets to include sex shack joke. I'm working my way up to writing about mixed race Keith because it's a thing that's important to me and that's a significant part of Lance's suffering here. But apparently I can't stop writing for Voltron because now I have another fic idea.


End file.
